Various vehicles such as vans, sport utility vehicles, station wagons, as well as boats and aircraft may have a compartment that may be used to transport cargo. The compartment may be configured in various ways by placing seats into a collapsed position, removal of seats, repositioning of seats, and so forth. The compartment including backs of collapsed seats may be generally lined with a fabric covering that may be in the form of carpeting, felt, or other such textile material. All sorts of cargo may be placed in the compartment or otherwise placed about portions of the vehicle having a fabric covering. The cargo may damage the fabric covering, the portions of the vehicle that lack the fabric covering may rub against the cargo thereby damaging the cargo, or the fabric covering may be abrasive and may damage the cargo. Various devices have been developed to cover the fabric covering to protect the fabric covering from being damaged by the cargo or to protect the cargo from damage by rubbing or chaffing against portions of the vehicle.
However, there remains a need for improved apparatus that can facilitate the loading of cargo onto the vehicle or the unloading of cargo from the vehicle and that may be secured to the vehicle to protect the fabric covering, other portions of the vehicle, as well as protect the cargo.